


Doctor's Appointment

by emilyevanston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bad Puns, Bruce steps out of his comfort zone, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Playing Doctor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: You love making Bruce blush and when joking around with Tony about you and Bruce Playing Doctor turns him crimson you go off to do just that.





	Doctor's Appointment

There were a lot of good things about being in a relationship with Bruce Banner.  He liked sleeping in.  A lot.  Normally when people were that career-focused they were up early and at it.  Not Bruce though.  He liked a lie in, and most days you would wake up after the sun with his arms around you and his face buried in the crook of your neck.

He was also very smart.  Very, very, very smart.  He collected PhDs like some people collect Funko Pops.  Listening to him when he got excited about science was like listening to an excited child talking about their new favorite TV show.  Even when you got lost, his enthusiasm was enough to keep you listening.  He never tried to make himself seem smarter than you either.  He just found joy in knowledge and wanted to pass it on.

He was kind.  So unbelievably kind.  He always wanted to make sure you were happy.  He put so many people before himself, even when it caused him pain to do so.  He was gentle and affectionate and being around him you felt nothing but love.

There was more.  He was playful.  Caring.  If you ever got sick you knew he had the good stuff.  He was protective but not possessive.  You loved him.

And you loved to make him blush.  It was such an adorable trait.  His fear of sex causing the Hulk had made him avoid it and relationships in general.  Then you’d somehow gotten through those walls and he’d never quite caught all the way up with his confidence.  Despite having an active sex life, he was easy to make squirm.

You walked into his lab one afternoon to coax him home.  He had a tendency to get lost in his thoughts and time would get away from him.  The room was empty and rather than go look for him you just took a seat on one of the stools at a bench and waited.

It wasn’t long before Bruce came wandering into the room in deep discussion with Tony.  Both of them completely oblivious to the fact you were there.  They were always such a funny contrast to each other.  Tony in his jeans and band shirt, wearing sunglasses inside and talking animatedly while Bruce always had a lab coat up and kept his body language in check.  Just the odd adjustment of his glasses on his nose.

“There’s my guy.”  You said, spinning on your stool.  “Looking all sexy in his lab coat as usual.”

Bruce startled and looked over at you.  His cheeks dusted pink and a shy smile crept over his lips.  “Hey, sweetie.”  He said coming over and kissing your cheek.  “Did I lose track of time?”

“Not yet.  Just coming to pick you up.”  You said, rubbing his back.

Tony came over and tapped you on the head with his pen before pointing it at Bruce.  “You dig the lab coat look, huh?  Interesting kink.”

Bruce’s cheeks flushed a little darker and he turned away from you both.

“Are you kidding me?  The doctor thing?”  You said raising an eyebrow at Tony.

“Ohh…”  Tony teased.  “You like to play doctor, huh?”

You smirked at him and glanced over at Bruce, he was trying to make himself look busy but you could see the pink had now reached the tops of his ears.  “You know, it’s important to get a regular checkup.”

“I see.  I see.”  Tony nodded tapping the pen on his chin.  “And how does my little Brucie bear go about taking your temperature?”

You shook your head trying not to laugh.  “Oh you know, orally…”  You bobbed your head from side to side.  “Other ways.  Isn’t that right, Doc?”

Bruce choked on air and looked over at you both, his cheeks were now a deep crimson and when he went to speak only a squeak came out.

“Did we break you, Banner?”  Tony asked.

Bruce cleared his throat.  “No.  I mean yes.  Other ways.”

Tony started laughing and you got up and wrapped your arms around Bruce from behind, kissing his cheek.  His skin was hot against your lips.  “You know,”  you whispered.  “We can actually do that if you like.”

“Do what?”  He asked, tilting his head towards you.

“Play doctor,”  you replied.  “You want to go give me an examination, doc?”

Bruce squeaked again and squirmed where he stood.  “Yes.  Yes.  Okay.”

Tony looked over at the two of you over his glasses.  “No dirty talk in my lab.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure you are very strict about that rule when it’s you that’s getting the dirty talk.”  You snarked.

Tony was about to respond when Bruce stood up.  “I’m gonna call it a day, Tony.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Tony chuckled.  “Alright, see you tomorrow.  Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Not sure there’s a lot on that list, Anthony.”  You teased as you linked your fingers with Bruce’s and headed out of the lab and to the elevator.

When the doors closed behind you, you turned on Bruce and pushed him up against the wall.  “I am going to do everything Tony would do to you.”

Bruce groaned.  “You are really trying to kill me here aren’t you?  Do you want the Hulk?  This is how you get the Hulk.”

You started kissing his throat.  “As much as I love spending time with the Big Green Guy, no, it’s just you I want.”  You purred unfastening his belt.  “Besides, you and I both know it’s not that Big Guy that shows up to this kind of thing.”  You slipped your hand into his pants and teased your fingers along his hardening cock.  “It’s this one.”

Bruce let out a low guttural moan and rolled his hips into your hand.

You ran your palm up and down his length and placed a long slow kiss on his neck, grazing your teeth over his skin.  “Now let’s see if we can get your blood flowing down here instead of to your face.”

He chuckled and blushed again.  “You kinda lost it on the last part.”  He teased as the elevator doors opened on his floor.  You took your hand from his pants and pulled him along to his apartment.

When you were both inside, Bruce closed the door and smiled at you.  “Now, miss.  You said you needed a doctor?”

“I do.”  You said stepping back from him.  “Just a general check-up.”

He nodded his head seriously.  “Of course.  Well, if you’ll take off your clothes I’ll give you the once over.”

“The once over, huh?”  You teased, pulling your shirt up over your head and tossing it aside.  “Just the once?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be thorough.”  He answered.

You kicked your shoes off and unhooked your bra, tossing it behind you before wriggling out of your pants.  When you were completely naked he walked around you, running his thumb over his jaw and adjusting his glasses as his gaze moved up and down your body.  “Everything looks very good.  Let me take a closer look.”

He stepped over to you and ran his hands up your sides and cupped your breasts massaging them and pinching your nipples.  “How does this feel.”

You hummed.  “Feels good.  Nice.”

“No pain?”  He asked.  “What if I do this?”  He tugged on one nipple sending a small jolt through you.

“No.  Feels really good.”  You moaned.  

“That’s great.”  He said and slid his hands up over your chest and up your neck until he was cupping your jaw.  His thumb gently ran over your bottom lip.  “Open wide.”

You dropped your jaw and he pushed his thumb inside.  You swirled your tongue around it letting out a ragged breath.

“This seems good.  How about we check your gag reflex.”  He teased.

You smirked at him.  “Why, Doctor Banner.  I would love for you to test my gag reflex.”

You dropped to your knees and he unfastened his fly and pulled his cock out.   “Good girl, open up then.”

You opened your mouth and he ran the head of his cock over your lips.  Your tongue darted out and flicked over the slit before he pushed inside.  He let you take control.  You curled your tongue around his shaft and hollowed your cheeks as you started bobbing your head up and down on his shaft.  He closed his eyes for a moment, humming and taking slow deep breaths.  A little technique he used to try and keep his pulse rate down.

You moved your mouth up and down his length, using your tongue to massage his shaft and taking him deeper each time until you were holding him to the hilt, your lips pressed against his groin.  He groaned and his hands went to your hair.  You relaxed your throat and looked up at him, flicking your tongue back and forth.

He took the hint and started to fuck your throat.  “That’s it.  You’re doing really well.”  He praised as he held you in place and snapped his hips.

He pulled back, slipping from your lips and he smiled down at you before helping you to your feet.  “Seems like you don’t even have a gag reflex.”  He teased.

“Good for you.”  You countered running your fingers up his sides.

Bruce looked down and gave you a playful half smile.  “Getting a little familiar aren’t you, miss?”

You giggled and dropped your hands.  “Sorry, Doctor Banner.”

“Anything else you want looked at?”  He asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Well,”  You say looking down.  “Sometimes, when I touch down there, it feels funny.”

“Down there you say?”  He said walking you back towards his bedroom.

You nodded.  “That’s right.  When I touch it.”  

He lifted you and carried you to the bed.  You teased his lips with yours and kissed along his jaw but he didn’t break character.  He placed you on the mattress and looked down at you, pushing his glasses back up.  “Lie back and spread your legs.”  He said

You did as instructed looking at him between your knees.  He ran his finger up and down your length.  “So this feels weird?”

“Mmm hmmm.”  You hummed.  “Kinda tingly.”

He started to circle your clit and pinched it between his thumb and index finger.  “How about now?”

A pleasant buzz crept through you and you pushed your hips up against his hand.  “Oh, that feels good.”

Bruce hummed and pushed two fingers inside of you curling them and pushing up.  He stroked them back and forth hitting your g-spot and dragging your fingers over them.  You cried out and arched up.  “Oh fuck!”

“No?  You don’t like it?”  Bruce teased.  “I can stop.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.”  You gasped.

He smiled and the flush returned to his cheek but he continued using his fingers on you.  You smirked up at him and ran your tongue over your bottom lip.  “Bruce,”  You moaned.  “Oh fuck, Bruce.  When you stop I’m gonna pull you down here and I am gonna ride you so fucking hard.  I’m gonna fuck you until you forget what the topic of your thesis for 4th Ph.D. was on.”

Bruce laughed and his cheeks darkened he pulled his fingers free and smiled sheepishly at you.  “I seemed to have stopped.”

You pulled him down onto the bed and straddled him frantically pulling his shirt off as you rocked against his cock.  Bruce scrambled to push his pants down and when he was naked you guided his cock to your entrance and he sank into you.  You rocked your hips in a vague figure of eight pattern as you moved up and down on his dick.  You leaned in and teased your lips over his.  “I like it when I get you to blush.”

He brought his thumb to your clit and began rubbing it in random patterns.  “I know you do.”  He whispered.

You brought your lips to his and kissed him hard.  He submitted, letting you take what you wanted as a deep rumbling moan bubbled up from inside him.  You moved faster.  Sweat beaded on your skin and you broke the kiss with a gasp.  He pulled you down and buried his face in your neck, sucking and biting on it as you moved.

The two of you moved together, sweat clinging to you, panting and moaning as you each came closer and closer to your climax.  As you sat poised on the edge of your orgasm you sat up and looked down at him.  “Oh fuck, I’m gonna come.  I want you to come on me, Bruce.  I want you to see it.”

Bruce groaned deeply and the blush returned to his cheeks but he nodded and his thumb sped up on your clit.  You kept bouncing as your legs began to tremble and when your orgasm hit you through your head back and cried out as your muscles seized up.

Bruce rolled you over and pulled out stroking his cock in quick erratic movements as he hunched over looking down at you.  You lay back panting watching on as your body still quivered.  His hips bucked forward and his cock jumped as he came with a grunt.  Hot white ribbons off his come covering your stomach.

He paused panting as he looked down at you and you ran your finger through the sticky mess and put it in your mouth.

“Oh, Jesus,”  He groaned and collapsed down beside you.  You had elicited one final blush from him and you started giggling.

“How did I even end up with you?”  He asked grabbing some wipes from his bedside cabinet and cleaning you off.  “You are a terrible influence.”

You smirked up at him.  “I guess you’re just lucky.”

He nodded his head and leaned in and kissed you.


End file.
